


母狮亦有利爪

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: “一件金色的外套，一件红色的外套/一头狮子仍有爪子”——卡斯特梅的雷恩斯苏珊没有撒谎，她说她来自佩文西家族。这不是她的错。在选择徽章时，她选择了彼得的盾——一只红狮。现在，每个人都认为她是卡斯特梅的最后一个雷耶斯。
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 译文 translate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 1





	母狮亦有利爪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenueWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Lioness Still Has Claws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182850) by [VenueWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings). 



五王之战正在进行，没有旗帜的兄弟会骚扰着他们的补给线，柏林墙坚持要求更多的士兵，然而正是这个叛逃的消息让乔佛里和瑟曦勃然大怒。  
“一个女人! 我们的封臣为了一个女人叛变了! ”  
珊莎 · 史塔克保持沉默，在瓦里斯解释情况时低着头。 “官方的说法是，这些人跟随了其中一位贵族，但众所周知，他从一位加入他阵营的治疗师那里得到了建议。 关于她的过去没有可靠的信息，许多人猜测她不是来自维斯特洛，但还有一些其他令人不安的消息。”  
“怎么了，大声点! ”乔佛里喊道。  
“他们说她的名字叫苏珊 · 佩文西，但令人不安的是她声称曾经拥有的家族徽章。 显然，她没有携带任何证据，也没有宣布这件事，但有人听说，她告诉某人她的家人都死了，而且他们过去常常佩戴红狮的饰章。”  
停顿了一下，“说谎! ”  
“不，不是谎言，”提利昂 · 兰尼斯特恼怒地说。 “没有人会提出这样的要求，这是死刑判决。 当然，这个女人不会公开表明她的遗产！ 根据她的年龄，当雷耶家族结束时，她可能还有两代人左右的距离，也可能是一个较小儿子或女儿的孙子结婚了：雷耶家族的最后一个！ ”  
事情是这样的，所谓的“红狮的最后一个女儿”没有计划到这个标签。  
“女士，”士兵们没有鞠躬，但是他们的语气显然是恭敬的，他们走开了。 他们会看着苏珊在草地上滑行，惊叹于她是如此的平静、聪明和可爱。 这将是一个巨大的差异，他们第一次迎接她，威胁强奸和质疑她的能力，只是因为她证明了一个有能力的治疗。 同样是那些反复无常的人，听了她的话，背叛了他们的兰尼斯特领袖。  
一场兵变并不仅仅以一个权威人物被推翻而结束，没有任何叛乱或起义能够如此轻易地被解决。 新的领导人必须被选出，新的目标必须被赋予，更常见的情况是，一场叛乱不会轻易消失，只有几张面孔改变了，但同样的问题仍然存在，或者更糟糕的是，它会陷入混乱，直到所有人都死去。 在这种混乱的状态下，男人们看着苏珊，看到了一个自信的人，一个忠诚的人，一个他们可以视为女王的人。  
即使这个头衔没有被提及，她仍然有权威，这使她成为众矢之的。  
普通士兵现在用钦佩的眼光看着她，苏珊相信她已经说服了他们，但其余的一些指挥官现在正在质疑他们的行动。 苏珊竭尽全力让他们相信自己的决定，但并不是所有人都那么容易被说服。 已经有传言说，他们会像克里冈的人一样肆无忌惮地突袭。 这是不可接受的，苏珊已经看到这里的平民有多么痛苦。 这就是为什么，她需要另一个盟友。 她内心的某个部分曾经担心这样的结局会很糟糕，但这是她不得不冒的风险。  
“夫人，”营地的守卫朝树叶点点头，“他们来了。”  
有几个人拿着武器，小心翼翼地接近前兰尼斯特军营。 他们没有像苏珊的男人那样装备精良，但她能看到他们之间有一些共同的新元素，可能是他们自己袭击的结果。 然而，这群人袭击了苏珊眼中更容易接受的目标。 其中一个男人向前走了一步，展开他那长长的身体迎着她的眼睛。 这名男子站在一支军队的近距离范围内，这支军队不久前还会攻击他，但他似乎很自在，仿佛只是回到了自己的军队。  
“我是密尔的索罗斯，”男子证实。  
“苏珊 · 佩文西，”她回答，没有动，也没有低头。 这个人的嘴唇抽搐了一下，他与兄弟会的无旗领袖交换了一下眼神。 宽阔的肩膀，戴着眼罩，贝里克 · 唐达里昂的身材给人留下了深刻的印象。  
“小姐，这些故事对你来说太不公平了。”  
“你们激发的故事带来了希望。”  
苏珊并不是不喜欢兄弟会，远非如此，她尊重兄弟会，因为他们使用他们给予的工具来减轻一些小人的痛苦。 在家乡，索罗斯就是罗宾汉和他的手下。 使苏珊烦恼的是那种不信任的气氛实际上从他们身上散发出来。 苏珊不是个傻瓜，她知道她的故事就像一个充满漏洞的证词，但是你会认为那些决定背叛他们以前的主人并攻击为王室准备的补给品的人不会那么自以为是。  
索罗斯环顾四周，当没有人试图反抗的时候，他向他的手下尖锐地点了点头，他们放下了武器。 苏珊挥了挥手，男人们从几个藏身的地方钻了出来，把武器包起来。 苏珊相信如果发生了什么不幸的事情，男人们会进行攻击，现在他们退回去给他们一些隐私，就像贝里说的那样。  
“你的名声不会说谎，”他的语气暗示了许多隐藏的意思，以至于苏珊没有屈尊猜测，他继续说，“告诉我，我们应该怎么想？ 你说服了兰尼斯特家族的一些人，他们中的一些人最为自豪，收入颇丰，发动了一场叛变。 没有人知道你的过去，而你却拒绝谈论它，正因为如此，我们感到疑惑。 如果你只是说说话… … ”苏珊美丽的面容变得冰冷，但贝里没有停下来。 “我们根据已知的情况进行推测，而你们不够谨慎。 因为它没有逃脱注意到你不是来自 Riverlands。 因为你说一个家庭被狮子夺走了。 因为在所有你可以侮辱的家庭中，只能是兰尼斯特。 我看着所有这些东西，把它们放在一起，形成了一幅我不确定自己是否想看的图画。”  
苏珊的声音是冰冷的，“当我听到兄弟会的时候，我被引导去相信它是一个为了追捕兰尼斯特封臣而成立的组织。 现在你已经扩展到任何一个袭击封臣的人了，而你却告诉我… … 你不喜欢我的方法? ”  
“没有人知道佩文西这个名字，如果它不是虚构的，那么你的房子要么已经消失，要么是小人物的房子，但如果这些故事是真实的，那么你的举止和教育就不是这么说的。”  
“我的举止，”苏珊没有理会她在撒谎的暗示，她指了指挂在肩膀上的弓箭，这些工具需要时间才能获得，“我的印象是，适当的举止和教育不包括射箭。”  
“在这一点上，只需要更多的素材来展现你相当神秘的一面。 也许这就是你的方法，但兄弟会面临的未知和不确定性已经够多了。” 贝里克本人可以证明这一点。 “我们对口是心非和猜谜游戏没有兴趣，对于一个联盟，我们想知道我们到底在和谁打交道。 你知不知道已经有多少人怀疑你是个女巫，或者是一个红衣女祭司，据说就是陪着史坦尼斯 · 拜拉席恩的那个? ”  
苏珊看着索罗斯，“我看不出有什么问题。”  
“索罗斯不相信烧人祭，”贝里奇奇怪自己怎么没听说，兰尼斯特把这种行为当作宣传，说一个胜利的史坦尼斯会毁灭王国。 “没有人像你一样取得了成就，这让人们感到不安，让我们质疑你的动机。 我们听到了一个可能的解释，但我们需要知道: 你的家族是雷耶斯家族吗? ”  
什么? “我的家人都死了，没什么好说的了。”  
“据我们所知，这个故事已经传到君临，你承认你家的盾牌上曾经有一只红狮子。”  
苏珊注意到士兵们最喜欢的歌已经不像以前那样频繁地唱了，但是她并没有想太多。 难道士兵们停下来是因为他们现在相信她是卡斯特梅的苏珊吗？ 如果是这样的话，这会给她带来什么好处和坏处呢？ 这会给她合法的理由不去谈论她的过去，但是兰尼斯特家族肯定会认为这是一种侮辱，而臭名昭著的泰温 · 兰尼斯特甚至会认为这是针对个人的。  
另一方面，谁说她必须做出选择？ 男人们只听他们想听的，而且假设报道没有贬低她在最初挑起叛乱中的作用，她已经是兰尼斯特的目标了。  
“我不能说出这个名字，但我可以向你们保证，我的行动是不顾任何家庭悲剧的。” 不管是她自己的还是雷耶斯家族的，让别人自己得出结论吧。  
从兄弟会领导人看她的眼神来看，他们已经找到了自己的答案。 贝里第一个再次说道: “原谅我之前的行为，但我必须要问。 小心那些盛传的谣言，小心你说的话，当我还是个孩子的时候，我遇到了一个兰尼斯特家的封臣，他告诉我没有人能逃脱。”  
“他说了什么? ”  
“当士兵们关上大门时，他看到了孩子们，他听到了尖叫声，但他记得的是之后的寂静。 他们说，泰温 · 兰尼斯特亲自告诉他们，他们做了一个值得骄傲和重要的任务，所以许多吟游诗人试图创作歌曲来纪念这一时刻。 金狮赢了，如果一只红狮，一只红母狮现身… … ”  
“一只母狮子还有爪子，”苏珊的眼睛闪闪发光，含着泪水？

贝里克不知道这是天真还是诡计，因为没有一个是真的，而且她的声音中有一种力量，使她的陈述听起来更像是一个事实而不是一个保证。  
他可以相信，为什么她的力量让一个兰尼斯特军团臣服。 “我可以猜到，除了像兄弟会那样简单地帮助小人物之外，你还有更多的理由吗? ”  
“我有一种感觉，如果我加入你们，就会发生另一场兵变，这里的一些人已经受到你们的袭击的影响，但他们需要一个目标。 他们想起了兰尼斯特家把他们带到这场战争之前的荣誉和童年梦想，为什么不让他们付诸行动呢? ”  
“如果你这样做是为了打击兰尼斯特，那就更好了，”贝里克对任何能进一步削弱他们敌人的事情都没有异议。 她想要情报和战术？ 他很乐意帮忙。  
在接下来的日子里，他会继续听这些故事。 许多人认为她的行为是他自己的兄弟，还有更多的传言说一些兰尼斯特家的人已经开小差了。 很显然，有一个令人难忘的事件，兰尼斯特家的老狮子的旗帜被涂上鲜血，为了纪念雷恩家族而飘扬，但是贝里克认为这是夸大其词，甚至是谎言。  
“当然，苏珊没那么蠢，”他喃喃自语，索罗斯笑了。  
“她正计划搬出河间地，很快就没人能否认我们与她的行为无关。 遗憾的是，安吉非常喜欢这些故事，以至于兄弟会雇佣了一个女巫来蛊惑好的兰尼斯特家的人，让他们听从我们的命令。”  
他们继续前进，后来，贝里克将会见艾莉亚 · 史塔克，就是第一个派他出去阻止兰尼斯特军抢劫村民的人的女儿。  
苏珊继续领着那些脱掉狮子旗帜的人，不知不觉地捡起了每个人都在寻找的那只狮子。  
詹姆简直不敢相信自己的倒霉运气，他把布蕾妮从熊窝里救了出来，离河间地那么近，他的护卫队遭到了他最初以为是一个旅的攻击… … 那是由兰尼斯特的叛逃者组成的。 博尔顿队长大声喊道，一阵箭射过来，奎本推着他们寻找避难所，嘘了他们一声。  
“他们不是兰尼斯特家的人，不再是了! 安静! ”  
他们争先恐后地躲藏起来，试图逃跑，但很快就被包围了。 混乱中，布蕾妮设法抓起一把剑，詹姆会提醒她，如果不是因为他也在考虑这么做，她还是受伤了，因为他离回君临太近了，他不想这样死去。  
“你是个女人，”其中一个男人看上去很惊讶，布蕾妮鼓起勇气接受这些侮辱和嘲笑，但是，“你看上去不像妓女或者医生，你是谁，你在这里干什么? ” 只有当他们没有回答的时候，那个男人才提高了嗓门: “大声说出来，回答我! ”  
詹姆并不是第一次感到高兴，因为他衣冠不整的样子意味着没有人太近地看他。 诚然，这些人可能是他以前的封臣，但除非他们在詹姆之前见过他，否则他们肯定没见过他的脸。 看上去年纪更大、经验更丰富的奎本大声说道: “我们只是在前往君临。 战争已经耗尽了许多药剂师，我们希望在那里能有更好的运气。”  
“你们把我们当傻瓜吗? 这些护送你们的人是北方人，史塔克的人抢劫了附近的城镇! ”  
“我们不为史塔克家服务，”詹姆厉声说，“而你，我看到你的人穿着兰尼斯特… … ”  
“我们不再为兰尼斯特家服务了! ” 那个男人低声说，“那个家庭把我们拖进了战争，把死亡称为荣耀，结果却不小心把我们的生命丢掉了！ 我们已经为他们工作够久了! ”  
“我们的兰尼斯特领主认为自己是不可战胜的，我们让他解除了爪子和牙齿，”一阵残忍的笑声散开，詹姆不得不用身体强迫自己不要做出反应。 “我们跟错狮子的时间太长了。”  
“错误的狮子? ” 布蕾妮困惑地重复道。  
“兰尼斯特家族不是狮子，他们只是自以为是。”  
当一个女人走上前来的时候，男人们像海浪一样分开，她穿着医生的长袍，但是她没有带着她的工具，而是带着一把弓和一个箭袋。 她毫不掩饰地看着詹姆残废的手和布蕾妮熟练地使用她的剑，“哦，你肯定不是洛克的人，你为什么和他们在一起? ”  
又来了，詹姆想，不过说话的人是奎本。 “夫人，我们已经接近高庭了，兰尼斯特和史塔克的军队都声称拥有它，我们知道他们不是善良的人。 看看他们对我的同伴做了什么，我们要离开河间地。”  
“夫人，”另一个男人插话说，“他们被北方人护送着，他们被北方人保护着，这些人对某些人来说很重要。”  
“每个人对某个人来说都很重要，”这位女士在回头看他们之前对演讲者简短地微笑了一下，“也就是说，我认识正在愈合的伤口。 它们可能不新鲜，但肯定需要帮助。”  
“作为你的俘虏? ”布蕾妮问道。  
“如果你们是囚犯，我会把你们和兰尼斯特一起扔出去，”另一个女人回答。  
“你是谁? ”詹姆无法相信这场战争变得多么糟糕，“囚禁了一个兰尼斯特… ”  
“我是苏珊 · 佩文西，”她回答，“这是，嗯，现在我们叫什么名字? ”  
“森林战士! ”  
“猎狮人! ”  
“红军! ”  
“不行! ”苏珊反对道，“听起来我们很快就要被涂成红色了! ”  
“我以为我们已经安定下来了? ”另一个士兵问道。  
“爪族! ” 第一个声音，清晰地流露出喜欢押头韵的名字，溶化成笑声。 苏珊笑了，她的表情放纵而不生气，即使是詹姆，这个熟悉轻描淡写任何紧张局势的人，也不知道在这种情况下该如何处理。 布蕾妮和科本也没有，他们的表情很紧张，但苏珊挥了挥手，他们周围的人开始收起武器。  
“来吧! 加入我们，我们有食物和其他补给。”  
她转身离开了，其他人也跟着走了。 詹姆本想留下来，或许再策划一次逃跑，但他能感觉到那些可疑的目光。 他不知道那个女人是否真的那么信任他们，或者她是否信任她的士兵来保护她。  
布蕾妮一定也有类似的想法，当她们开始散步时，她看了看她的应召女郎，然后选择了一个看起来最平易近人的，“你的女人，她是谁? ”  
那个男人逗她开心，“我们这么叫她，早该这么叫了。 她作为一个治疗者来到我们身边，非常有能力，做好了她的工作，拯救了我们许多人的生命。 在这里，我们已经学会不再质疑她的过去，但是… … 好吧，谣言已经传开了，即使她从来没有证实过。”  
“他们怎么说? ”  
那个男人咧嘴一笑，装出一副确保苏珊听不见的样子，“我们正在跟随卡斯特梅的最后一个雷耶斯。”  
詹姆差点被他的脚绊倒，奎本扶住他，警告地看了他一眼。  
男人显然很享受他们的反应，继续说道，“是的… … 一个无名的治疗师加入了我们，他的知识可以与贵族们的学士相媲美，他们还费心记住了我们的名字和历史——我们不是在伟大的泰温 · 兰尼斯特手下，只是他的一个较小的侄子，她找不到更好的部队来煽动叛乱。”  
“怎么做? ” 詹姆脱口而出，“一个女人？ 她甚至没有… … ”他看着布蕾妮，手里还握着一把剑，因为没有人想从她那里夺走它。  
“她的弓箭技术和治疗术一样好，七个人都知道兰尼斯特能活下来是因为她的决定。 他可能已经死了，但那位女士坚持说他对我们更有利。”  
“难道你不认为，作为一个女人，她不想要更多的流血事件吗? ”  
“想想一开始就是她用箭射中了他？ “不，”男人的声音里有笑声，“兰尼斯特也不敢相信，这是一个很好的射击，我们的弓箭手会嫉妒的。”。 他就在那儿，大喊着他腿上的箭，她向前走去，告诉他‘好不好’。” 他们周围不少人哈哈大笑，都觉得这段回忆很有趣，詹姆觉得不舒服。  
当他们到达一个营地时，他几乎保持沉默，当苏珊回到他们身边看他们的伤口时，他也保持沉默。 她称赞那位医生做的手术，奎本忍不住要求赊账。 在和他谈论包扎伤口和布蕾妮谈论她的剑术之间，詹姆被允许保持沉默。  
“我没有受过多少弓箭方面的训练，夫人，”布蕾妮承认，“剑是我的首选武器。”  
“你甚至都不用苗条的模特，你的导师一定很自豪，”苏珊笑着说，布蕾妮的脸颊涨得通红，显然不习惯表扬。  
詹姆看到了布蕾妮对苏珊和 Qyburn 说话时看着她的眼神。 苏珊穿着的医师袍子单调而又破旧，但是不可否认她的动作和她可爱的声音的优雅，苏珊佩文西是美丽的，整个世界都着了魔。  
但在詹姆的一生中，他只看上了一个女人，而她并不在场。 他的思绪暂时分散了他的注意力，但他很快意识到苏珊在做什么。  
” … 大部分时间在森林里训练，但它形成了一个有趣的地形… ”  
” … 在空旷的地方，大海反射着阳光… ”  
“荡妇，”詹姆不得不打断她，“关于你的过去，你打算告诉她多少? ”  
布蕾妮的声音变小了，眼睛睁得大大的。 苏珊看起来并不担心，“我并不觉得你有什么要隐瞒的。”  
“我们没有，”奎本顺利注入。 “我们这位朋友只是对我们的地位持谨慎态度，毕竟我们一直在被许多封臣掠夺的土地上旅行。 有什么能阻止你赎回我们呢? ”  
苏珊撇了撇嘴，“你有什么人可以让我把你赎出来吗? ”  
詹姆没有紧张，“‘好就是不好’的‘好’怎么了? ”  
“有人告诉你我们的囚犯企图越狱? ” 苏珊环顾了一下营地，但似乎并不担心。 “对我来说，这个故事传播得太快了。”  
“比如说，反对开小差的故事? ”奎本问道。  
“现在我很好奇，”苏珊把全部注意力放在他身上，“其他人对士兵逃跑有什么看法? ”  
Qyburn 没有瞥见詹姆，但他也许是为了自己的利益才这么说的，“你让他们离开，你实际上让一些人回到了西地。 然后你告诉他们，如果他们被盘问，就说他们逃跑了。”  
布蕾妮看着他们两个，“为什么? ”  
但是詹姆可以猜测，“一支规模较小但更有效的军队，真正忠于你，也许会显得渺小和虚弱——对于兰尼斯特的主力军队或者泰温 · 兰尼斯特来说太微不足道了。 如果你没有抓住一个兰尼斯特当你的俘虏，这样会更好。”  
“另一种选择就是杀了他，既然这样做肯定会激励他的家人以我们为榜样追捕我们，我决定不这么做。 我知道把这些人送走有把他们送回其他军团的风险，但他们会记得他们曾有机会离开战场回到家人身边，结果却被他们的领主拖回来。 他们曾经有过一次成功的叛乱，他们接下来要做什么取决于他们自己。”  
“如果你真的是你所说的那个人，你就会知道，挑起与兰尼斯特家的战争，将是你一生中最大的错误。”  
“我只是一个女孩，残余的军队已经缩小到原来的一半。” 詹姆意识到，苏珊不会承认自己姓雷耶斯。  
“即使我不是兰尼斯特家的人，我也能猜到，你鼓励离开的那些人，可能是年纪太大或太小的人。”  
“胡说，许多伤者应该回家，他们都需要健全的人帮助大家回家。 我亲自告诉一些已经失去家园的人，他们需要他们的保护。”  
“对于那些无论如何都要逃跑的人，你给了他们一个借口。 人们会说你失去了一半的军队，但是你的敌人只会得到叛徒，即使那些离开的人试图背叛你，那些仍然站在你这边的人已经为你的事业作出了承诺。”  
“嗯，如果你能猜到我的动机，我想知道还有多少人能猜到。” 苏珊看起来并不特别担心，詹姆忍不住想知道她是否同意这些选择，他说了这么多，女孩笑了。 ”“是的，两条路都能帮助我，不是吗？ 你是对的，我没有最好的资源。 如果我打算赢，计划不是找到最好的路，计划是所有的路都会给我一个胜利。”  
就在这时，一个士兵走近他们，向苏珊问好，然后靠近她，在她耳边低声说了些什么。 苏珊皱起了眉头，站起来之前点了点头，“如果你不介意的话，我得去处理一些事情。”  
“兰尼斯特家的囚犯? ”詹姆忍不住问道。  
“那个人总是抱怨，”苏珊似乎觉得好笑而不是生气，“他有一些有趣的威胁，但在他现在的状态下，我怀疑他真的能做些什么。 不过，我们还是应该搬迁营地，在一个地方呆太久只会自找麻烦。”  
“我们… … 可以走了吗? ”科本小心翼翼地问道。  
“除非你需要别的东西，否则我不能给你提供太多的补给品？ 写封信给等你的人? ”  
“姑娘，如果我们要口述一封你必须要写的信… … ”詹姆看到布蕾妮第二次惊恐的表情，就在他意识到自己的错误的时候。  
苏珊看到自己的诱饵成功了，似乎并不特别高兴，“大多数老百姓都不识字，就连商人也不总是麻烦地教他们的女人，你真的不只是个小人物，对吧? ”  
詹姆咒骂着，他可以看到周围的一些士兵正在用不同程度的不信任打量着他们，第一个告诉苏珊消息的士兵已经拿到了他的剑，苏珊自己也拿着弓… ..。  
詹姆想起了他对这群人的所见所闻，想起了苏珊所说的要做得比劫掠者更好，想起了他自己是如何在只有一只手的时候把布蕾妮从熊坑里救出来的，还有他知道没有人希望他死… ..。  
“你知道我们不是来找你的，”他说。 “我们不是来和你们战斗，破坏你们，甚至不是来营救你们的兰尼斯特囚犯的。 如果你搜索我们，我们没有携带任何交战派别的信息，我们的武器显然是从废弃的东西中捡起来的。 你没有理由杀死我们或者把我们关起来，尤其是在我们刚刚一起吃过饭，相处融洽之后。”  
他心跳加速，看着苏珊，祈祷她会遵守神圣的好客传统，但是..。  
“当然，夫人，你不敢要求战斗审判吧? ”  
所有的目光都聚焦在奎本身上，他说: “你想要一场战斗的审判吗? ”  
奎伯恩甚至没有看詹姆或布蕾妮一眼，“让诸神来决定我们的清白。”  
“一个老人，一个单手男人，还有一个女人，”苏珊继续他的思考，“我明白了，所有的胜利之路——你们任何一个人的胜利都将是我的冠军的耻辱，而我这边的胜利将被视为欺负弱者。”  
布蕾妮双手紧握，“我向你保证，夫人，如果这是我们三个毫发无伤地离开这里的代价，我很乐意和你的勇士决斗。”  
“荡妇，”詹姆意识到他的声音有多痛苦，而且不仅仅是在事态升级的时候，“你受伤了，我要战斗。”  
苏珊看着他，回头看着布蕾妮坚定的目光，“你们是一对恋人吗? ”  
其他任何时候，詹姆都会吐唾沫，就连布蕾妮的目光也会动摇: “什么? ”  
至少苏珊听起来没有嘲弄的意思，“这给事情带来了不同的光明。 你们都不想透露自己的身份，但我从一开始就在听: 如果你们被封臣护送，你们对某个掌权者来说很重要。 你的人可能没说什么，但你向我证实你有剑术教练，你不仅仅是由家庭成员教的。 通过与我交谈这么长时间，你让我学会了一些更好的说话方式，并补充说，随着确认你是有文化的——我知道，关于赎金的笑话实际上是一些更实际的东西。”  
布蕾妮怒气冲冲地说: “我们谁也不会泄露自己的身份，让我们离开才是最好的。”  
“不是这样的，”苏珊直截了当地说，“即使你丈夫说的都是真的，现在最明智的做法就是把你们都杀了，因为任何出身高贵的人卷入这场战争肯定都是一个风险因素，如果我连你们的名字都不知道，我就不能把你们关起来。 我以为你疯了，但这是有道理的。 当然，这是危险的，当然你不能说谎，但是如果你们愿意为彼此牺牲，那么世界其他地方就不重要了——尤其是不管是和平还是战争，出身高贵的女士也可能像牲畜一样被交换成盟友。”  
詹姆突然又想起了他的妹妹，想起泰温 · 兰尼斯特是如何把她送给罗伯特 · 拜拉席恩的，他对待她的态度比牲畜还要恶劣。 罗伯特不可能杀死瑟曦，除非他与兰尼斯特家族展开另一场战争，但是他做了一切，包括虐待和羞辱。 难怪瑟曦似乎从不关心这个世界和它的人民，他们只是袖手旁观。  
苏珊自己也说过，世界的其他地方都不重要了… ..。  
“我们不能控制自己爱谁，”詹姆轻声说，“这不是一个选择。”  
他会不惜一切代价回到瑟曦的身边，他为了七神的缘故杀了自己的堂兄。 唯一的障碍是他决定返回布蕾妮身边，而不是尽快移动到红堡，但他仍然告诉自己，有布蕾妮在身边，事情会变得更快，尤其是现在斯蒂尔已经不在身边保护他了……  
苏珊指着一个方向说: “神圣的款待会说我现在不应该杀你，但是我不能相信你在我身边，如果你走那条路，那将是去君临最快的路。我知道你受伤了，但我不得不要求你跑起来，不要回头。”  
希望悄悄地进入他的声音，“你要释放我们? ”  
“你必须跑，”苏珊提高嗓门让周围的人听到她的声音，“如果你动作迟缓或者回头看，我的人有权向你开枪，如果你还活着，我们会把你和兰尼斯特一起扔出去，这次我们会决一死战。”  
其中一个人高兴地吹了一声口哨，詹姆看着他的脸，给他做了死亡的记号。  
“如果你找到了你要找的东西，你可以证实或否认关于我们的故事，无论哪种方式对我都有用。 再见，祝你好运。” 苏珊似乎想表明自己的观点，于是伸手鞠躬。  
詹姆没有浪费时间，他跳起来就走了，布蕾妮在他身边跑，奎本像个影子一样躲在后面。 他听到苏珊的声音告诉一些人收拾行装，但是当他穿过森林时，被树叶和岩石发出的嘎吱声淹没了。 他知道他可能应该检查一下他们目前关押的兰尼斯特的状况，但是他确信如果他活下来的话，他以后会知道的。  
幸运的是，总共只有三支箭落在他附近。 詹姆不想知道这是一个警告还是有人真的打偏了。  
以她自己的方式，红母狮遵守神圣好客的规则，这样做释放了狮子的继承人。 这种行为会给她带来更多的关注，因为当詹姆 · 兰尼斯特把他的故事告诉红堡里的其他兰尼斯特时，他会让她成为一个更可信的威胁。

**Author's Note:**

> 我告诉过你，永远不要信任我们。我们是狮子，不可避免地会让你失望。  
> 受到凯丽精彩的《纳尼亚传奇》和《权力的游戏》交叉的启发，只是前提完全不同——没错，《纳尼亚传奇》确实有一只金狮，但是彼得的盾牌实际上是一只红狮。


End file.
